


i'll hold you close

by georgiehensley



Category: Gattaca (1997)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon Disabled Character, Fluff, Implied Relationships, M/M, Slow Dancing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-20
Updated: 2016-10-20
Packaged: 2018-08-23 15:58:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8333647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/georgiehensley/pseuds/georgiehensley
Summary: "you're alright?"

 "yeah. you wanna go dancing?"
or, the one where jerome and vincent do, in fact, dance.





	

**Author's Note:**

> consider this an au where jerome doesn't die and vincent has the upper body strength to hold jerome for extended lengths of time. 
> 
> also, i did this instead of studying. you're welcome, barely existent gattaca fandom.

“is it really going to work?”

“just trust me.”

~

“ _ vincent! _ ” jerome yells as soon as his feet are off the ground. not that it would matter if his feet  _ were _ touching the ground - he wouldn't feel it anyway.

“don't worry, i got you.” vincent says softly, practically whispering it directly into jerome’s ear, and no, jerome definitely does  _ not  _ feel a shiver run down his back at that. though he wants to believe that vincent’s right, that he won't let him fall, he still can't help but feel scared, clinging onto the other man for dear life, hoping his arms won't give out from the overuse. he can almost feel vincent’s chuckle beneath his fingertips, the action leaving him to blush.

then, it finally becomes quiet between the two, the only focuses being that of each other's company and the soft music that plays in the background. once, jerome feels himself beginning to slip out of vincent’s grip, and he tightly clings onto his top as a result, but then vincent fixes that, wrapping his arms more securely around jerome’s waist, and the moment is forgotten.

“i’m tired,” jerome says a few moments later, breaking the comfortable silence that had fallen over the two. vincent chuckles.

“you haven't even done anything.”

“i’ve been holding onto you, haven't i?”

vincent doesn't push it any further, instead crossing the short distance between the pair and jerome’s bed, gently laying the brit down on top of the mattress.

“this isn't exactly what i meant.” jerome says, glancing towards his wheelchair, which sits on the other side of his bed. vincent shakes his head, a fond smile on his face.

“what, no post-dance cuddling?”

“i’m not a cuddler.”

vincent only laughs again, laying himself down on the mattress in the space he left between jerome and the edge. to make sure he doesn't fall off, he slides over, resting his head on jerome’s chest, letting his even heartbeat ring in his ears.

“i hate you,” jerome mutters.

“we’re married,” vincent simply says back. jerome snickers. vincent only smiles at that, pressing a kiss to the nearest place of skin he can find - the base of jerome’s neck. the other man is unable to stop himself from smiling as well this time around.


End file.
